You're More Than Adorable
by StylishFashionista
Summary: All Phineas has called Isabella is adorable. He wants to tell her more, but every time he attempts to, he becomes really flustered, he hesitates, or something completely unexpected happens. But he promised himself he would tell her before the summer's over. And he's keeping that promise. Three-shot!
1. Part 1

**Hello everyone! It's StylishFashionista, and I'm back in the Phineas and Ferb fandom! I'm going to post Fireside VS Firework as soon as I can! But for now, an enjoyable three-shot is in order! This three-shot is basically all of the Phinabella episodes kind of rewritten my way in Phineas' POV. Episodes will change slightly. Just a heads up. This is just the beginning, to set out the gist of the story. I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, and italics are lyrics! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I would've been out of invention ideas by now!**

* * *

Phineas' POV

_Introduction_

"Finally! School is over!" I yell, pumping my fist into the air. "Izzy, thanks for inviting me!"

She smiles. "You're welcome. Wouldn't be as much as a pool party without you."

"Yeah, and Ferb!" I smile, motioning to him. Ferb stands there, leaning on Isabella's door henge.

She looked slightly disapointted, but nods. "Yep. So, the pool is just at the patio, as you two probably already know." _Yes, Isabella, I know. I had your house memorized since the first time I came here. _"Have fun!"

"We sure will," I tell her, before entering her house. I walk to her pool, where Django was. We weren't that close, but he was always a nice friend to have around.

"Hey, Phineas! Ferb! Over here!" He motions to the two beach chairs next to him.

"Hey Django!" I smile, sitting down on a beach chair. "What's up?"

"Nothing much," Django shrugs. "What's up with you and Isabella?"

_Me and Isabella? What? _"N-n-n-nothing!" I stutter, and mentally scold myself for that. Now it'll be totally obvious that I like Isabella.

"Phineas, I know you're oblivious to everything," he pauses. "And I mean, EVERYTHING!" Hey! I'm not always oblivious! I knew that my parents, Candace and Ferb were planning me a surprise party when I was 5. So what if my stepdad told me?! I still knew!

"No, I'm not!" I exclaim, even though I know it's true.

"Yes, you are!" Django insists.

I sigh. "I know."

"You know," Django continues. "The only reason I asked is because Isabella has a major crush on you, and I was wondering if you feel the same way.

Isabella? She has a crush on me? But why?

"She does?" I ask, my eyes widening.

"Yeah," Django answers. "And I'm pretty sure she can't make it any more obvious."

I look for Ferb. He has to know something about this! But no, I see him talking to Vanessa in the pool.

"So do you like her or not?" Django pesters me about it.

"Umm," I blush a little. "Yeah, I guess."

"Then it's settled!" Django exclaims. "You should tell her before the summer ends!"

"What do you mean?" I ask him.

"I mean, you should make it your summer goal to tell her," Django says. "Like your big inventions. Those are your goals, right?"

"Yeah," I answer. I love making inventions. Nothing's impossible if you set your mind to it, and it's just fun to see what you can accomplish in a day. "But I already called Izzy adorable." And she is adorable. It's practically a scientific fact!

"So tell her," I cock my head to the side to show Django I was confused, so he elaborated on it more. "Tell her she's more than adorable. Tell her you have a major crush on her. She'll be delighted, I know. What do you say?"

i ponder about it for a minute. I would love for Isabella to know I have a major crush on her. And besides, there's nothing I can lose.

I smile determinately at Django. "I'll do it."

* * *

_Attempt #1, Day 15, I Scream, You Scream_

"Okay, Isabella. Say 'Aah'," Dr. Hirano says. We were at the doctor's office visiting Isabella. She just got her tonsils out. I had got mine out a couple years ago, so I knew how much it hurt. But, my parents gave me bunches of ice cream sundaes, and I loved it!

"Aah!" Isabella says, widening her mouth.

Dr. Hirano examines the inside of Isabella's mouth. "Oh, good. The swelling has gone down dramatically," Dr. Hirano backs away from Isabella and smiles. "I'll be back to check on you soon."

She leaves, and I say Isabella's usual catchphrase. "So, Isabella, what'cha dooooin'?"

"Oh, just recovering," Isabella answers in a raspy voice, which I found insanely cute. But, she looked even cuter in her PJs. "But I finally got my tonsillectomy patch."

I smile. She always knows how to make anything positive.

"We just came by to cheer you up," I smile at her, and she beams back. "And to see if you're well enough for our event." We were planning a huge trojan war, and I knew that Isabella would love to join. She loves these types of things.

"Sorry, guys," Isabella shoots Ferb and I a weak smile. "My throat still hurts like crazy!"

"That's cool," I smile back, before turning to the reenactors. "Sorry, gang. We've got to postpone the Trojan War reenactment till further notice." I hear them start to complain as they leave the office.

I turn back to Isabella. "You know, the best part of getting your tonsils out is that you get to eat all the ice cream you want." I smile, remembering the mountains of ice cream I had when I had my tonsils taken out.

"Really?" Isabella smiles hopefully, practically jumping out of the hospital bed.

I smile widely, bringing her hope higher and higher. "Mountains of it! We could have the biggest ice cream sundae ever made!" I exclaim. Then a lightbulb came to my head. I could make Isabella a huge sundae! That'll be the perfect time to tell her that I like her! "Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today! First, we gotta draw up some plans," I shake my head. "Wait, no time for that. You go to Blueprint Heaven; I'll head home and meet the delivery guy," I had Blowtorch City on speeddial, so I called them quickly. Hello? Blowtorch City? Yeah, I'll hold," I turn to Isabella. "When are they letting you out of this joint?"

She smiles. "This afternoon," she answers.

"Perfect," I smile. "We should have just enough time." _This is going to be perfect._

**LATER**

"Wow, guys, this is amazing!" Isabella gushes. I was at her house, and Ferb was back at Blueprint Heaven to get our blueprint back. We're thinking of trying to rebuild the sundae maker, this time with the ight blueprint. "I was afraid you and Ferb were gonna go overboard and build some giant sundae contraption or something!"

I smile weakly. "Actually, we were gonna do that, but we accidentally build a space laser instead."

She chuckles. That smile right there was just so perfect!

"You know, Isabella, you look really good today," I tell her.

She blushes and looks down. "Thanks."

I open my mouth to say something, but I was interrupted by Isabella's mom opening the door.

"Hey, Phineas, you have to go," she says. "Your mom needs to go apologize to her cooking teacher."

I laugh, hearing this story from my mom already while she was helping Ferb and I make the sundae for Isabella.

"OK, I'll leave," I turn to Isabella. "See you later."

"You too," she waves, and I leave her room. _Darn it! I never told Isabella how I feel!_

I sigh. Oh well, there's always next time.

* * *

_Attempt #2, Day 39, One Good Scare Ought To Do It_

"Gracias!" I smile, waving to the mariachi band that ws leaving the backyard. Most of them were groaning, but Arturo was smiling, pretending the nothing had happened (they fell out of the tree). Lesson learned: never drink chocolate milk before planning the day's activity. As they leave, I watch Isabella waltz into the backyard. She looked radiant.

"Hi, Phineas," she smiles, walking towards Ferb and I.

"Oh. Hi, Isabella," I smile and wave to her.

She goes to do her normal catchphrase. "Whatcha do-" But, right in the middle, she hiccups.

**"**Are you okay?" I ask her. She obviously had the hiccups, and the hiccups is super annoying. I've had my fair share of them.

Isabella nods. "Yeah. I just came by to see whatcha do-" She hiccups again. "-ing." She sighs.

"Wow. That's a bad case of hiccups you got there," I say.

"I know," Isabella says. "They're driving me crazy!" And she hiccups again.

I smirk. I'm going to get her hiccups gone. "Not to fear, Isabella. Ferb and I will help you cure your hiccups."

She hiccups once more in response.

"Okay, Isabella," I start. "The best way to cure the hiccups is to scare them away. So what scares you?"

"Hmm..." she thinks, before hiccuping again. "Well, there was this haunted house at the state fair-" And she hiccups again. "that was pretty scary."

A haunted house? That's perfect! It'll scare Isabella's hiccups away, and she gets scared as a bonus! I can cuddle her and make her feel safe! It's a perfect way of telling her how I feel. "That's it! Ferb and I are gonna make you the scariest haunted house ever! Zombies, werewolves, and ghosts, and vampires, and witches! This will be perfect!"

And I start writing down notes in my notebook, because I was going to make a perfect haunted house. I know I am.

**LATER**

"Okay, troops. Thanks for coming on such short notice," I say to Baljeet, Buford and the Fireside Girls. I called them to plan the haunted house. "Buford, I know this is cutting into your canasta game, and I'm sorry for that."

"This better be good, pointy," Buord threatens, punching his fist into his hand to scare me.

"Oh, it is. Isabella has been cursed..." Everyone gasps. "with hiccups!" I continue, to which everyone sighed in disappointment. "Worse case I've ever seen. We're building this haunted house to scare the hiccups out of her. To do so, we must dig deep into those terrible places any sane man shoves into the darkest, twisted corners of his mind. Each of you must find out what scares you the most. So with your help, my friends, we can build this house with enough horror to destroy the involuntary contraction of Isabella's diaphragm muscle once and for all!"

I then hear applause. I smile, knowing that this would work.

"Now come on! Let's get our scare on!"

**LATER**

"Hi, Phineas. Whatcha do... Ph-Phineas?" Isabella looks up to see the huge haunted house.

"Boo!" I jump right into her face, and she jumped a little bit in fright. She then looks at my getup. I look like a crazed scientist. Then, I hear her hiccup.

"Darn. It didn't work, Phineas," her face falls a little bit, before perking back up. "What else you got?"

I smirk. "Oh, we've got plenty, if you're up for it."

I hold out my hand, and Isabella takes it. I blush slightly. "I-" Another hiccup. "g-g-guess so."

"Come on, Izzy," I use my nickname for Isabella. "It'll be fine. Come on."

I lead her into the haunted house and start singing.

_Come, let's tiptoe into the dark_ _One good scare ought to do it!_

The lights flicker on, which reveals a bunch of monsters trapping Isabella and I. I run to the next room, dragging Isabella with me.

_You'll find our bite much worse than our bark_

Wolves start to howl.

_One good scare ought to do ya some good_

I lead her to a hallway, where ghosts are popping out on every step we take. I could feel Isabella flinching each and every time. I really hope this works.

_If you should find the daily grind, a tad bit taxing on the mind_ _To help unwind, if so inclined_ _I have a small suggestion_

I lead Isabella up a long, spiral staircase. Once we got to the top, a jack in a box popped out. It looked like a messed up clown, and everyone hates clowns, so I'm hoping that was at the least bit scary.

_That if you dare into my lair, you should prepare for quite a scare!_ _Well, will you share in this nightmare with me, my only question_

I lead Isabella into a medieval room, where knights are slashing their axes at us. Isabella lets go of my hand and starts to run with me. She was afraid for her dear life. Once we got through all of the knights, I offer her my hand again, hoping she'll take it. She smiles and takes it, and we both blush a crimson red. I snap out of it and led her into the next room.

"Boo! Boo, I say!" Baljeet yells, attempting to scare us. He was dressed up as a stack of papers with scribbles all around it. On the top was a huge F.

"Baljeet?" I was shocked by his very lame getup.

Baljeet shakes his head. "Oh, I am not Baljeet. I am the scariest thing known to man, a failed math test!"

I mentally face palm myself. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Yeah, right. We're just gonna move on now."

I lead Isabella out, but I could hear Baljeet yell, "You can run, but it won't be to the college of your choice, I tell you!"

_If your hair lies lifeless and limp_ _One good scare ought to do it!_

We were surronded by zombies. I lead Isabella out of the huddle beore it was too late, and the zombies hit the elctric ball instead, electricuting themselves.

_Come with me, now, don't be a wimp!_ _One little scare ought to do ya some good_

I lead her into an empty hallway, and the paintings start to flicker. Then, a bunch of spiders start to fall down. I could feel Isabella flinch. However, I grab one, and then I grab Isabella's hand. We both go up with the spider, and hop onto the next level.

"Hello? Buford?" I look in a dark, cold room. It was windy due to the window being open. Buford pops out.

"Behold; the face of evil." He is wearing a little girl's costume with blonde pigtails. He also drew on freckles and was holding a plush black poodle.

I mentally slap myself on the forehead. This was more pathetic than a failed math test. "Buford, are you supposed to be Jeremy's little sister?" I point at him. "You said you were gonna be something scary!"

"She is scary, man," Burford exclaims. "She gives me the willies."

I was about to burst out laughing, but I refrain from it, since I wanted to be respectful. "Little Suzy Johnson gives you the willies?"

"You don't know, man," Buford shakes his head. "You don't know."

Isabella was about to whisper something into my ear, but I start walking backwards awkwardly. Isabella caught on and mimicked my actions "Um...we'll catch up with you later, okay?"

We walk out of the room, but I could hear Buford faintly. He was crying and whispering to himself. "Wash away the horror. Wash away the horror."

_That is quite right, I would delight in taking flight into the night!_ _If I may give you such a fright, you know I surely would_

I was holding onto a white string, which was supposed to resemble a spider string. Isabella was worried, but I gave her a reassuring smile and look. She started to relax into it. We both go onto the next level, which had a rollercoaster cart waiting for us. We both go into it and sit, and it started to run.

_But if I seem a bit extreme in my attempts to make you scream_ _Remember this spooky scheme will cure your hiccups for good_

The rollercoaster stopped every few seconds to show a scary thing, but then went up a large hill.

_One little (X4)_ _One little scare ought to do you some good!_

We plummetted down. Even though I was laughing and enjoying it (my hands were up in the air the entire time!), Isabella was clutching the hand bar for dear life.

The rollercoaster stopped at the top, where Ferb was waiting. He was dressed up as Frankenstein, and he gave an amazing evil laugh to tie everything together.

"So, Isabella, did it work?" I ask, slightly hoping that it didn't.

Isabella smiles at first, before hiccuping again.

"I was afraid she would say that," I say. I was going to tell her my feelings now, but later would be a better idea, since it's the scariest part. "Well, there's one more thing we could try. You up for it?"

Isabella nods determinately, and I smile.

"Perfect. Here it goes."

I was about to push the lever, before I see Candace crashing in.

"Phineas! Ferb! Scary! Crazy! Haunted house! Vampires! Zombies! Suzy!" Candace was officially going crazy. "Phineas, you are so going down!"

I then felt a shake. I knew that the ground shouldn't have been moving, so I knew something was up. "You guys! We need to get out of here, pronto! Everybody, out, out, out, out!"

I made sure that everyone was out of the building. But, when it was my time, the haunted house was up in the air.

"What the!" I say. I look down to see Isabella.

"Phineas!" she yells. "Girls, sashes!"

The Fireside Girls form this trampoline thing out of their sashes, which I honestly think is pretty cool.

"Hey, Phineas!" Isabella yells. "Jump!"

"What?" I yell back.

"Jump!" she repeats, before her eyes soften. "Trust me!"

I nod, before jumping out of the floating haunted house. I land right in the middle of the trampoline, and bounce into Isabella's arms.

"Now that was scary," Isabella states. "Hey! My hiccups are gone!"

I smile at her, and she smiles back. It was a perfect time to tell her my feelings. But, I look into her blue eyes, and I was scared to do it. So I backed out of it.

"Um, hey, this is cute and all, but can you please put me down?" I ask her. I really shouldn't have done that.

"Sure," Isabella says with a disappointed tone. She awkwardly puts me down and walks over to Candace to talk to her. Dumb me. Why didn't I just tell her right then and there. It was the perfect moment! Grr! Back to square one, it is, then.

* * *

_Attempt #3, Day 44, Out Of Launch_

"And this is Mission Control," I say. I was giving the Fireside Girls a tour of the rocket and the backyard before blasting off.

"It's kinda small," Isabella states.

I smirk. "Oh, it looks small on the outside. But Ferb really knows how to maximize space."

All of the Fireside Girls looked into Mission Control and was shocked. It seemed much smaller on the outside. All of them went inside to check it out, but Isabella stayed outside.

"Phineas, can I ask you something?" she asks. I nod, motioning her to continue. I was secretly hoping that she would ask me to the Girls' Choice Dance. I could probably tell her about my feelings then. "Will you go to the dance-"

"Excuse me Phineas, can I get you to sign some liability waivers?" Katie pops her head out of Mission Control and passes me a clipboard.

I nod, slightly disappointed I didn't get to hear what Isabella had to say. "Sure thing. Hold that thought, Isabella."

I walk in, but I could hear Isabella sigh and say, "Sure. No prob."

**LATER**

"Mission Control? Come in, Mission Control."

I was in space with Ferb and Candace, and I needed to tell Isabella that we got Candace in our spaceship. Luckily, Isabella's face popped onto the monitor.

"Phineas, did you find Candace?" she asks.

**"**Yes," I answer. "We've got her, and we're on our way home."

"Excellent!" Isabella beams. So, Phineas, speaking of home, there's that dance tonight, and-"

Isabella was interrupted by the rocket beeping. I look around the dashboard to see what was wrong, until I see the fuel level. It was almost on empty.

"Hold that thought, Isabella. I think we're out of fuel," I tell her, and with that, she angrily logs out of the monitor. Oopsy.

**LATER**

I walk out of the rocket to see Isabella and the Fireside Girls. They were cheering, but I went straight to Isabella.

"Hey, Phineas, you guys were great," Isabella says.

"Thanks," I say. "You weren't too bad yourself."

"Oh," she giggles that oh-so-cute giggle. "Thanks. So, would you like to go to the _Night of the Falling Stars Girls' Choice Dance_ tonight?"

I smile. Yes! She wants to go with me! "Sounds like fun."

Isabella smiles. "Really?"

I nod before turning to Ferb. "Ferb, what's our schedule like?" He looks through his schedule book and sends me a thumbs up with a smile. I can go with Isabella. Then, I can tell her how I feel about her. But, wait, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Wait, what am I saying? This girl is asking me to the Girls' Choice Dance! But, what if she's asking me just as friends. Then, it'll be so embarrassing for me to tell her. I decided to get Ferb to come with me as well, so then the worst case scenario can't happen.

"Okay, WE'LL be there," I answer, making sure Isabella got the "we'll" part.

"Both of you?" Isabella asks. She was obviously shocked.

"Yeah," I smile, attempting to pull it off. "Why don't you come by, and we'll all walk over together?"

I hear Isabella sigh once more before saying, "Sure. No prob."

And that was when I knew I truly made a mistake.

* * *

_Attempt #4, Day 59, The Chronicles Of Meap_

"Hi guys! What'cha doin?"

I turn away from the spaceship that was in my backyard to look at Isabella. She looked extra cute today. "Oh, hi Isabella. come over here and we'll show you."

Isabella walks up to the spaceship. "Um, what is this?"

"It's a spaceship!" I exclaim. "We're fixing up this spaceship that belongs to our new friend Meap," I smle, remembering how cute Meap is. "Meap, he's the most adorable thing in the world."

"Really?" Isabella asks, and I nod. "Are you sure there's nothing, or no _one_ that's more adorable?"

_You are._ That's what I would've said. But, I was too scared. I just went with, "No, not a chance," I watch Isabella's face fall, and she starts to frown. I felt incredibly bad. "Here, see for yourself... Meap? Meap?" I call out, but to no avail. Meap isn't showing up, which made me look like a bigger idiot. So, I grab Ferb's old GPS and start to trick it out.

"Okay," I nod and set the GPS down. "I jury-rigged Ferb's old GPS device to create a cute tracker. It locks onto the cutest thing in the area, so it should lead us right to Meap. Let's see if we can get a signal." It started to beep. "Got something!"

Isabella smiles. "Oh, that's probably me. Sorry."

God, Isabella, you don't know how much resistance I had to put into this thing so then it wouldn't just lead me to you. "No, it's three miles in that direction. Ferb, why don't you stay here and finish the ship?" I look at Ferb, who salutes me, hitting himself in the head with a wrench. "Isabella, want to come with me and help me find Meap?"

"Sure, I still haven't gotten my 'You wouldn't know cute if it bit your legs off' accomplishment patch," Isabella spat sarcastically. I could tell she was mad. And I knew that I caused it. I just don't want her to know.

"Cool! Let's go!" I exclaim, and Isabella growls before following me to the driveway.

"La-la-la-la-la-laa-la-la-la!" Isabella was singing and skipping in circles, which was INSANELY cute.

"I keep getting some kind of cute interference..." I say.

Isabella stops skipping and singing, and looks worried. "It's me! I'm endangering the mission! I shouldn't have come."

I shake my head. I think I put up enough resistance for Isabella's cuteness. But when she was singing and skipping, she just got THAT much cuter. But, then the cute interference stopped, and the path to Meap was clear. I think it's because Isabella stopped singing and skipping. "No. Now it's cleared up. Let's go."

**LATER**

I smile. "The cute signal's getting stronger." Isabella and I were at Main Street. Usually the street is buzzing with action, but today, it's not. I think it's because of that Bango-Ru! convention.

Isabella looks at me in the eye. "Phineas...?"

I look back at her. "Yes?"

"How come you think Meap is so cute?" Isabella asks. _Not what I was hoping for. _I seriously wish she asked me out. "What does that even mean anyway? _Cute._" She spat out the word as if it was toxic.

OK, how do I answer this? "I can't define cute," I shrug. "I just know it when I pick it up on my cuteness meter. Although, I keep getting this weird cute interference from somewhere."

Isabella's face lights up, from hopes that it was coming from her. I smile at her before a spaceship comes down. It opens to reveal Ferb.

"Whoa!" I exclaim, examining the spaceship. "Sweet! You tricked it out! Isabella and I are hot on Meap's trail. Let's bounce."

Isabella and I climb into the spaceship, and we are off.

**LATER**

"Uh... Where's Meap?" Candace asks. Candace, Ferb, Isabella and I were on a space station, where Mitch, and presumably Meap, were. Mitch keeps a bunch of cool creatures in his space station, and Ferb, Isabella and I spent so much time playing with them. "I told him to wait right here."

I look at Ferb's GPS, which wasn't giving me anything. "Hmm, I'm having trouble picking up his cute signal." I scratch my head in confusion.

Isabella sighs. "Phineas, since you obviously won't figure this out on your own, I think I'm the one causing the cute interference."

I chuckle a little. "Don't be silly Isabella. I took into account your cuteness, and adjusted the cute-meter settings accordingly from the beginning. See, look what happens when I change it back to normal." I switch Ferb's GPS to 'normal', and it explodes from an overload of cuteness from Isabella. I blush and smile sheepishly. "Oops, so much for finding Meap."

Isabella smiles, and we have that moment for a few seconds, locking our gazes into each other's eyes. But, it was all destroyed by one scream.

"MEAP!"

And we all went to help Meap, while having a few awkward moments with Isabella.

I will tell her about my feelings later. And I swear it on my life.

* * *

**So fini! This first part was really bad. I swear, the next parts will be so much better! Why don't we start with the usual 5 reviews? You guys are so awesome!**


	2. Part 2

**Hey y'all! It's StylishFashionista with part 2 of this story! I'd like to thank all of you guys for such a quick response! Anyways, this chappie is only 2 episodes, but I bet you'll love what happens in the end ;). This chapter a little bit longer than the last one, just telling you guys now. I don't actually have anything else to say except for you to ENJOY!**

**TeddyBearz88-I'm happy you loooovveeddd itt! And don't worry, it's fine! I just wish Miss Miami got more reviews so then I can update it! And I'm so happy you reviewed! Weirdly enough, I've missed your reviews, and I wasn't expecting you to review for this story! So that review was a pleasant surprise! I hope you review for this chapter too!**

**foobar137-Thank you so much! You're my favorite Phineas and Ferb writer, so I'm honored that you reviewed to my story. Keep thinking of amazing Phinabella and Ferbessa stories!**

**Ryan Stoppable-Yes, I agree! Lol.**

**Fluttersonpointe-Thank you! I had that idea since forever, I wonder if anyone else used the episodes like I did. One guy PMed me saying that he thought that it was too corny for me to use the episodes, but I'm standing by the fact that I'm using the actual episodes. I like it that way!**

**Guest-I'll post Fireside VS Firework as fast as I can!**

**Phinabella 4 Evs-Yes I am back! I've totally missed writing for this fandom! Like I said before, I'll post Fireside VS Firework as fast as I can!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Phineas and Ferb, I would make sure that Phineas and Isabella never forgot their kiss!**

* * *

_Attempt #5, Day 67, That Sinking Feeling_

"Hey, Isabella. What'cha doin'?" I use Isabella's catchphrase. I was on the ship Ferb and I made today, and Isabella was at the dock.

"The Fireside Girls and I just got our Shrimp Net Repair Patches," she explains, holding onto her sash. "What are you doing?"

"Romantic cruise," I answer, looking at Baljeet and Mishti. They were shoving each other, laughing and smiling. "You wanna come?"

Isabella gasps in delight, and I chuckle to her response. "You want _me_ to come on a romantic cruise with _you_?"

I nod. "Yeah, it'll be fun." And besides, romantic cruise, Isabella and I, the deal I made myself... See where this is going?

"Um...okay," she says nervously, which was odd, since she isn't really a nervous type of girl. She and the Fireside Girls then start squealing, and I chuckle.

"Izzy, come on!" I yell, gaining her attention. "The boat's going to leave soon!"

She smiles at the Fireside Girls, who shoos her playfully. She then gets onto the boat.

"OK, so if you want, you can be the ship's director!" I exclaim, and her face lights up. "I'm going to be the ship's captain, and Ferb is busy with the food and drinks, so I immediately thought of you!"

She nods, closing her eyes and smiling. "Sure. I mean, that sounds cool."

The boat starts to sail, and I hold her on her waist. She leans into me. It felt so good.

"Wow, Phineas. This is so romantic," Isabella gushes.

I smirk. "You think this is romantic? Wait until you see what else I have planned!" I take her hand, and I could see her blush a crimson red. I then lead her inside of the ship. I could hear her say a "Yes!" in excitement, and I smile.

"Behold," I motion to the well-set table. "A romantic candlelit dinner for two!"

She smiles. "Oh, Phineas!"

But, at that moment, I knew that I would have to crush Izzy's poor little heart. And I felt really bad. "Ferb, show the happy couple to their table."

Isabella's eyes widen, and her expression immediately turns sour afterwards. She watches Baljeet and Mishti enviously. _I wish that was Isabella and I at that table._

"Here is our table, Mishti," Baljeet says, pushing in Mishti's chair for her. "Is this okay with you? It is not too drafty, is it?"

Mishti chuckles. "It will be fine, Baljeet."

And, then, I knew it was time. "Cue music!" I then turn to Isabella and nod. "Classical music. Very romantic." And a huge orchestra starts to play. I was smiling at the sound they were making. Perfect.

"Cue rose petals!" I yell, and a few hundred pounds of rose petals fall, pelting Baljeet, Mishti and the orchestra. _Just a little too much rose petals, Ferb. Just a little._

"Cue..." I crinkle my nose while thinking. "pid."

And Buford descends down above the table, until he was only a foot higher than the table. He was wearing a diaper and was carrying a gold bow and arrow. OK, who gave him that? "Hey, everyone. I'm wearing a diaper."

I turn to Isabella. I really want to know her opinion of this. "So... do I know romance or what?"

"What," Isabella deadpans.

I frown. I wanted to hear more than that. "I said, do I know romance or..."

"I heard you," Isabella interrupts me in a sad tone.

**LATER**

"Wow," I smile. "Is this romance or what?"

The boat was sinking, but it was perfect. It's like that in the movies. The boat sinks, they're in love, the end. I don't really think Isabella agreed, though.

"Phineas, where are the life preservers?" she asks, worried.

I laugh. "We don't have any!"

"What?!" Isabella yells.

I smile. "We've got 'Fun Preservers'! Hit it, Ferb." And with that, Ferb pushes a button on a remote. The side of the ship that everyone was standing on was elevated until it almost exited the stratosphere. Then, a huge slide descends into the ocean, and the slide fills up with water, making it a water side. Then, inner tubes were aligned in rows of four above the slide.

"Okay, everybody, to the Fun Preservers!" I exclaim.

Everyone enjoys the Fun Preservers, and I step into one. Isabella was right behind me, so I offered her a hand. We were going down the water slide together. She hesitantly takes my hand and climbs into the Fun Preserver. It then went down the water slide, and we both scream with joy, shooting our hands up into the sky.

We both wash up on the beach. I reach out my hand to Isabella.

"Hey, this romance stuff was fun," I smile. "We should do it more often."

Isabella takes my hand, and I help her stand up. "Yes. Yes, we should."

We both stayed in that position for a while, Isabella and I holding hands, facing each other and getting lost in each other's eyes.

"Isabella?" I say. This is it. I'm going to tell her my feelings.

"Yeah?" She was starting to get hopeful, and she should be.

"I-" I start, but Candace interrupts me.

"All right, you guys better tell me what you were up to on that cruise ship!" she stomps to me, and Isabella and I laugh, both shaking off what just happened. Sigh. Looks like I have to do it next time.

* * *

_Attempt #6, Day 97, The Beak_

Ferb and I successfully get down from our skateboard track, aka a death trap in disguise. We both sit down, tired from walking down 35 flights of stairs, but then I saw Isabella. She was wearing a fedora with her usual pink dress, and had a camera around her neck. I immediately jump up from seeing her. I didn't want her to see me tired like this.

"Hey, Isabella," I smirk. "What's up with the getup?"

"I'm going for my Intrepid Reporter Patch," she answers, fiddling with her camera. "Can I report on what you guys are doing?"

I smile. "Sure."

Her face instantly lights up, which I found super cute. "Cool! Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girl Gazette." She smiles at the idea of her being published in the Fireside Girls' local newspaper. "Whatcha doin'?"

I smile. "Ferb and I have built the ultimate extreme skate track obstacle course!"

Her face lit up even more, which I didn't believe was even possible. "Awesome! I knew I could count on you for the coolest story ever! Have you attempted a run yet?"

I sigh. "Well, we decided we need to make a few tweaks and adjustments so we can, you know, survive and stuff." I chuckle slightly.

Isabella nods. "Okay, I'll be back in an hour. Hopefully I can make the Early Mid-Morning Edition! See ya!" She left, and I watched her. Once she was out of sight, I immediately snap out of my trance.

"Hmm," I ponder. "Instead of modifying the track, maybe we should modify ourselves. Together we could be the best skateboarder ever!"

Ferb nods, agreeing with the idea.

"Perfect," I smirk. "Now, let's start modifying."

We started to work on a suit that both of us could fit into. And, it honestly turned out awesome. It was a black and yellow suit that was over 10 feet tall. Ferb and I programmed it to do many things, but we never really knew what it did. The only way to be sure about something was to try it.

"OK, so we tried to blur the line between skateboard and skateboarder. We tried to combine dirt biking, ATV racing, in-line skating, street luge, motorized scooters, and Bulgarian folk dancing. Of course, all this extreme fun requires extreme safety: shoulder pads, goggles, gloves, Bulgarian folk athletic supporters, and rocket boosters, razor wire, grappling hooks and laser blaster. Then we locked it all in with an indestructible titanium exoskeleton which increases strength, jumping ability, and other physical attributes one hundred times, including the senses and folk dancing ability."

I smirk at the huge robot suit towering above Ferb and I. Ferb gave me a weird look, however, and I look over at him, confused.

"What, you think we should add _more_ Bulgarian folk related elements?" I ask him. Ferb just rolls his eyes and gives me the same look. At that moment, a light blb just popped over my head, and I slapped my forehead, thinking about how stupid I was.

"Oh, less! Less Bulgarian!" I say, before sighing. "Okay, wow. I thought we were on the same page." I shake my head. "But no. It's cool. Whatever. Time to suit up!"

Ferb and I both jump into the suit. Once we're both in, I tap a few buttons. "Okay, video link active. How you doin', Ferb?" I smile at the fact that my voice has gotten much deeper. "Oh cool! Look what it does to my voice! Ohhh, yeaaah. How about a little test run?"

Ferb sends me a thumbs up, and we go down the skateboard course, not even gaining a scratch. It was insanely fun, but I knew without the suit, we would've been dead. Off to the distance, I could hear a voice, but I couldn't distinguish it.

"Hey, what's that?" I ask, trying to listen as much as I could.

"He's stuck in a tree, and I can't get him down!"

I nod, realizing that it was Buford's voice. "Sounds like Buford's in trouble." Then, I thought of something. "Hey, Ferb, maybe we can use this suit to help him. Hold on tight!" I press a button, which instantly sends both Ferb and I into the air. "Hit the rocket boosters!"

I look over to Ferb to make sure that he turned on the rocket boosters, and I jump as he pressed the button. It alarmed me slightly.

"Whoa!" I yell, quickly regaining my balance. "Yeah, hey Ferb, check us out! We're flying!"

I survey the area, looking for Buford. I knew he couldn't be far away from where Ferb and I was. But, then I see them in the backyard of Buford's house.

"There they are!" I exclaim. I could hear Buford yelling.

"Help, my nerd is stuck in a tree!" Buford holds up a calculator and a textbook. "Look, it's your favorite calculator and some math problems!"

"Oh! Fractions?" Baljeet exclaims, standing on the tree. He then loses his footing and falls.

"Baljeet!" Buford exclaims. I knew that Ferb and I had barely any time left, so we quickly rushed over to the falling Baljeet. We flew under him, and we catch Baljeet before he can hit the ground.

**"**I got you!" I exclaim, still in my deep robotic voice.

I thought that Baljeet would be relieved to know that he never hit the cold, hard ground, but instead, he was still screaming as if I was a terrorist or something. "Oh! This is so much worse than hitting the ground!" He kept screaming and screaming for a while.

I set down Baljeet awkwardly as I see a few flashes. I look to see Isabella, taking pictures. _Phew. She caught us doing something awesome._ However, I didn't talk to her, or anyone, in fact. I just quickly flew off with Ferb.

I watch as Buford hugs Baljeet. "He saved my nerd!"

"Wow! That was amazing!" Isabella coos. "I can't believe Phineas and Ferb missed it..."

_We didn't miss it._

I chuckle. "Well, we've figured out how to fly. Now we need to figure out how to stop flying." I press a button. "Deploying grappling hook!"

The grappling hook attaches to the skate track Ferb and I built and we fly around it before we finally come to a stop. This, however, caused parts of the track to scatter all over the yard and roof.

I tilt my head slightly. "Well, at least we stopped flying. I think we should get out of this suit. What do you think, Ferb?"

I look down at Ferb, who nods at me. I then squirm out of the black and yellow robotic suit, Ferb doing the same.

"Wow, the suit makes the clean-up fast, fun and efficient!" I coo. Ferb nods.

"Early mid-morning edition! The Beak saves the geek!" a blonde Fireside Girl yells. She throws a copy of _The Fireside Girl Gazette_ onto our porch, and I pick it up.

I read off of the front page of the newspaper. "Superhero comes to Danville, by Isabella Garcia-Shapiro. I call him The Beak." I smile at Isabella's creativity. "Hey, I like that!" I frown afterwards. "But a superhero? That's not at all what we planned to do today!" My phone starts to ring, and I pick it up. "Oh, hi Isabella."

"Phineas, where'd you go?" Isabella asks. "You really let me down."

"Yeah, sorry about that," I answer awkwardly, scratching behind my ear.

Isabella sighs. _Oh, that cute little sigh._ "It's a good thing something else came along for me to report on."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh as well, before a light bulb pops over my head yet again. I can surprise Isabella! And then BOOM, tell Isabella that Ferb and I are The Beak, tell Isabella my feelings for her, deal complete. "But, hey, maybe we can make it up to you."

I could see Isabella smiling on the other side of the line. "Really?"

"Yeah," I smile. "How would you like an exclusive?"

Now I could see Isabella jumping with excitement. "Great! Meet me downtown in five minutes!"

I smirk. "Will do." I hang up the phone and look at Ferb. "Come on, Ferb, we have to go tell Isabella we're The Beak." I start to walk towards downtown, but the Ferb coughs.

"Ahem," he says, motioning to the shiny, black and yellow suit.

I sigh. "Fine, we can take the suit."

Ferb and I shimmy back into the shiny suit, and once we're both in, I press a button. We immediately take off towards downtown.

"Well, I've gotta admit this flying thing is pretty fun," I chuckle, seeing tall skyscrapers after I had said that. I immediately scan the area for Isabella. A few seconds later, I spot a black-haired girl with a pink dress on and a fedora.

"Hey, look, there's Isabella!" I smile and go up to her in the suit. "Yo, Isabella..."

I was interrupted by a whip pushing me into a building. "Take that, birdbrain!" I look at the person who owned the voice. He had black hair, tanned skin and wore a geeky purple and green costume. "Behold, the Khaka Crawler!" I look at it. It was impressive, but it kind of resembled a big green and purple spider. "I built it in my basement out of discarded washers and dryers, thank you very much. And I'm gonna make sure no one has the best day ever!"

I heard crowds of citizens gasping, but Isabella's voice stood out most of all.

"Phineas, where are you?" she panics. "There's this giant robot machine attacking downtown Danville! I'm all alone here! Call me as soon as you get this." She starts to take deep breaths. "Come on, Isabella, this is what being an intrepid reporter is all about! Focus!"

The Khaka Crawler stats to destroy the whole city, and citizens were running away in fear. But, Isabella's voice stood out the most.

"Oh, where is Phineas? He'd know what to do. Please, Phineas. Where are you?"

Her voice inspired me to get up, even though I still felt a little groggy from that last blow. Before I know it, Ferb and I were up and running, and the suit was ready to fight.

"Who knew wrecking everyone's day would be this much fun?" the costume guy smirks and chuckles.

I stand up and point at him. "Hey, you!"

"The Beak! " Isabella cries. I smile quickly before retaining my attention back to the costume go.

"Oh, you're back for more, thank you very much," he says, pulling his levers to stomp towards me angrily. Before he could reach me, though, I jump and fly towards him, making us both collide and fall down. I quickly got back up, to be greeted by claws trying to attack me. I quickly jump, doing flips along the way repeatedly as he kept throwing his claws at me. I jumped onto a power line, which was actually much thinner than I thought it would be. The claw tries to pnch me there, but I jump, making the claw attack the power line instead. It starts to charge, until it explodes.

The costume guy sighs. "Oh, great. Now I have to restart, thank you very much."

"Dude, who are you, anyway?" I ask him.

He crosses his arms. "If you're here to give Danville the _best_ day ever, then I'm here to give Danville the _worst_ day ever. You can call me 'Khaka Peu Peu'!"

The crowd starts laughing, including Isabella, who was behind the camera taking more and more pictures. I chuckle a little too.

"What?" Khaka Peu Peu says, offended. "Oh, come on. It's a family name, loosely translated as 'The Strong Fist,' or 'That Strong Fist.' Thank you very much!"

I sigh. "All right, let's wrap this up." I press a button on the suit's arm to start the grappling hook, which wraps Khaka Peu Peu around his legs. I realize what I had just said, and chuckle. "Hey, cool, my first superhero pun."

"Well, don't quit your day job, Mr. Comedian," Khaka Peu Peu's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Actually, I thought it was pretty clever," a man in the crowd comments.

"Yeah, 'cause, see, it, it wrapped around the legs," another man in the crowd comments.

"If you didn't like that one, maybe this'll be a hit," I grab one of the Khaka Crawler's legs and hit him with it, sending him away from downtown. I chuckle. I must be on fire with the superhero puns.

"Yeah, see, 'cause-'cause he hit him," the same man before says, chuckling as he does.

The other man sighs. "I'm not an idiot, Charles." Charles then looks down in slight embarrassment.

"This isn't over," I could hear Khaka Peu Peu mutter. "You haven't seen the last of Khaka Peu Peu! I'll come at you through what's most important to you. Thank you very much!"

I toss the Khaka Crawler leg I was still holding away. Isabella comes up to me. I felt weird, looking down at her, but I guess I should get used to it now that Ferb and I are a superhero.

"You were amazing!" Isabella coos.

"Huh?" I pretend to not know Isabella.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, the Fireside Girl Gazette," she introduces herself. "Would it be okay if I asked you a few questions?"

I sigh. I would love for her to interview The Beak, but I didn't want to put her in danger. "Um, I can't talk right now. Gotta go, bye." I hastily fly off.

"Oh, uh, okay," she yells. "Bye. Thanks for saving me."

_You're welcome._

I look down at Ferb, who was controlling the Beak. "We can't tell Isabella we're The Beak now. That would put her in danger." I sigh. "The life of a superhero is a lonely one, Ferb. Even after only eleven minutes."

Ferb nods, and we fly all the way back into the backyard. We then shimmy our way out of the suit.

"Hmm, we need a secret lair," I think out loud. "How about inside the tree?"

Ferb gives me a thumbs up.

I nod. "OK, then let's begin."

We grab a bunch of tools, and start building our secret lair underground, working our way up into the tree. We finished in about a half an hour, and we were both panting once we were done.

"There," I smile while panting. "You can't even tell we've built our secret lair up in the tree."

"Hi, guys," Isabella says. She practically snuck up on us. I hide the remote for the secret lair behind my back.

"Nothing! I mean, hi, Isabella. We're not doing- Nothing!" I attempt to pull it off, but Ferb threw me a thumbs up. Not like the one before, though. This one was sarcastic. How can I tell? Well, once you've lived with a guy who doesn't really talk much for 10 years, you really learn how to figure those things out.

"Where have you been?" Isabella asks.

I scratch the back of my ear, which happens every time I lie to someone I'm close to. I can lie to my family easily; I do it all the time. But Isabella, no. Never lied to her, ever. So, that's why I'm scratching my ear. "Um, oh, you know us. Busy, busy, busy."

Isabella nods hesitantly. "Right. While you two were busy making sure your summer day was "fun", other people were busy saving Danville." She holds out a copy of the Fireside Girl Gazette, which shows Ferb and I as The Beak on the front page.

I scratch my ear yet again. "The Beak, huh? Check it out, Ferb. A real superhero."

"And I need your help to find him," Isabella continues. "I thought there might be some clues in the photos I took that could help him stop Khaka Peu Peu."

Ferb snorts at the name. I mean, who wouldn't? It's still hilarious.

"Fine, if you guys aren't going to take this seriously, I'll find The Beak on my own," Isabella storms out of the backyard.

"Isabella, wait," I try to stop her, but to no avail.

"I gotta go," she says, standing at the wooden gate leading to the driveway. "Bye, Phineas." And she left.

Ferb and I exchange a look. I felt extremely bad for hurting Isabella like this, and I really couldn't help but wonder why I'm doing this in the first place. But, then I remember that I'm only doing this for Isabella's safety.

"Ferb, to the nest," I say. I press the button on the remote I was hiding behind my back. An egg pops out of the tree and opens up, and Ferb and I hop into the egg. It closes and goes up the tree, before popping in our secret lair. I crack it with my pointy nose. You know, it's really useful to have a pointy nose in these situations.

"Ready, Ferb? Let's wing it," I say. We both get The Beak costume out of the bird cage, and jump right into it.

"Ba-caw!" I say, gaining back that deep robotic voice. Ferb and I fly out of the secret lair and into downtown, where we save Danville from Khaka Peu Peu dropping fishing bait around the entire downtown, from millions of bats swarming across downtown thanks to Khaka Peu Peu, and from the Dangiraffe (thanks Candace for giving us an excuse to change out of that costume). We were riding home, me on my skateboard and Ferb on his scooter.

"Come on, Ferb. Let's get back to the nest," I say. I stop instantly once I see Isabella on her bike as well.

"Oh, hello, Ferb. Phineas," Isabella says coldly. That girl knows how to hold a grudge.

"Hey, Isabella," I smile, hoping she'll forgive me. "Sorry we had to duck out on you earlier."

She sighs and smiles back. Phew. "Well, that's okay. It's just kind of weird for me not to know where you are or whatcha doin'."

"Fair enough," I say. I have gotten used to Isabella saying, 'Whatcha doin' so it is kind of weird to not hear it anymore.

"Miss Garcia-Shapiro?" I hear Khaka Peu Peu descend from his newly built Khaka Crawler. " I've got your next headline: 'Everybody's day ruined once and for all and The Beak powerless to save it!'"

Isabella bites her lip. "Um, it's a little wordy for a headline."

"Enough!" Khaka Peu Peu shouts. "Okay, Danville, nothing ruins a day faster than unexpected... rain showers."

He splashes water on a crowd of people, all of them covering themselves.

"You monster!" A man yells. "Now I'm wet!"

Khaka Peu Peu starts to laugh maniacally.

"Oh, no. This is terrible!" Isabella exclaims. "I'm so glad you're here with me, Phineas. Come on, we can cover the action better from the top of City Hall." She starts running towards City Hall, but my feet are implanted into the ground where I was standing. I knew I had to ditch Isabella to save Danville. She turns around to see that I wasn't following her, and she looked hurt. "Phineas?"

"I'm sorry, Isabella," I say. "We can't go with you."

"You're gonna leave me again?" Isabella asks, obviously a little mad and extremely disappointed.

"You're gonna have to trust me," I say firmly. "Have I ever let you down?" Why did I ask that question? I already know I did.

"Yes!" Isabella exclaims. "Like, four times today alone."

"I'm sorry, Isabella. Maybe one day you'll understand," I turn to Ferb. "Come on, Ferb. Let's roll." Ferb and I hop on our skateboard and scooter, respectively, and head toward our home, where we can change into The Beak.

"Phineas, don't you leave me!" Isabella yells, pleading that I'd stay with her. "Phineas!"

I bite my lip to stop me from saying anything else. Ferb and I quickly ride back to our house, quickly changing into the Beak. Then, we fly over to downtown, where Khaka Peu Peu and Candace were. Ferb and I had agreed to give up because Khaka Peu Peu had what we cared about most. But then, Candace stormed off after Khaka Peu Peu called her a henchman, and we launched at him. We start fighting, until Khaka Peu Peu knocks Ferb and I into City Hall.

"Whoa!" I hear Isabella scream. I look at her. She was falling off of City Hall, her hand barely holding onto the edge of the building. "Help!" she shrieks.

"Oh, no! Isabella!" I yell, looking straight at her.

"And that's not all, do-gooder," Khaka Peu Peu smirks. "Watch as I destroy the very symbol of good days everywhere!" He shoots a ray at a billboard advertising for Bango-rus on Ice, which sends the billboard down towards a group of citizens, which all scream and shout in fear. Their lives were in danger. Who could blame them?

"Beak, save me!" I look to Isabella, and her fingers were slowly slipping off the edge of the building. I look back and forth from Isabella, to the group of citizens, to the falling billboard.

"Uh-oh, two problems, one Beak," Khaka Peu Peu comments. Then, I got a great idea. I jump out of The Beak, and dash towards City Hall, not before telling Ferb to take care of the falling billboard. I was sprinting towards City Hall, hoping that I would get there in time to save Isabella.

"I can't hold on!" Isabella shrieks. "Aah!" As she lets go, I instantly grab her hand. I felt so relieved that I got there in time.

"Gotcha!" I smile at her.

She looks up at me and smiles back. "Phineas! But what happened to The Beak?"

I look to Ferb, who was struggling in controlling The Beak suit all by himself. He, however, successfully saved the group of citizens, breaking the billboard into tiny pieces.

I help Isabella back up, putting her safely on the ledge.

"Thanks for coming back, Phineas," she says, beaming at me.

"No problem," I say, smiling back at her. I was slowly leaning in to kiss her (I mean, come on, the moment's perfect) until I remembered that I had to go back to Ferb to go back to my Beak post. "Ah, gotta go." I run and jump off the edge of the building, knowing that Ferb was waiting for me there. I jump safety, quickly getting back into my Beak gasps, running to the edge to make sure I was safe.I quickly fly up to where Isabella is.

**"**Don't worry, your friend's fine. He landed on a... ledge, but don't look for him because he... crawled in a window," I slap myself mentally. How stupid do I think she is? "You know, perhaps I'm over-explaining this. Gotta go!"

I quickly go over to Khaka Peu Peu and nail him to the ground. I then figure out that he hasn't ever had a good day in his life, and I couldn't help but feel sorry for him. So, then I take away my mask, revealing myself to the whole town. Everyone was flabbergasted (except for Candace, how did she know?). Ferb and I tried to invite Khaka Peu Peu to try out our skateboard track with us, but he denied, saying "What fun is that?" Then, his wife threw a chair at him and demanded that he take her shopping for more throwing chairs. Life really does come back to bite you in the butt.

After all of that was done, I went straight to Isabella. I wanted to make sure she was fine.

"Phineas, I'm sorry I doubted you," she says. "I should have known you were The Beak all along."

"That's okay, Isabella," I smile. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you."

"I know," Isabella smiles. "You were just trying to protect me."

"Hey, why don't we all go back to my house for some snacks?" my mom suggests, and everyone cheers as a huge mob walks back to my house.

"By the way, Phineas, you were _very_ brave," Isabella says, smiling at me.

"Thanks," I smile back. "You were too."

Isabella frowns for a second, before saying, "But, seriously, Phineas, you were so brave to face Khaka Peu Peu like that. I could never do that."

"Well, it only depends on if I'm wearing the suit or not," I smirk.

Isabella and I both stop. The wind was blowing her hair perfectly and her blue eyes were just dazzling. So, I did the unthinkable.

_I __**KISSED**__ her._

She started kissing back, and after an eternity (which was probably only a few seconds) I backed away. We both looked into each other's eyes, before continuing to walk again.

"Um, wow," Isabella stutters, obviously flustered.

I opened my mouth to say something, but then instantly closed it. I was going to tell her everything, but then I stopped myself. What if she thinks of me of just a friend? What if she doesn't like me in that way? What if I just ruined our entire relationship? I couldn't risk it. My blue eyes turned a few shades darker.

"The kiss," I look down. "Just forget it ever happened. We're just going to stay friends. FRIENDS. No awkward moments or anything. Just friends."

Isabella tries to look in my eyes, but she couldn't. My head was ducked way too low for her to do so.

"Um, OK," she says, before running up to Candace. I sigh, and walk over to Ferb.

"I messed up big time, didn't I?"

I turn to Ferb, who nods.

"Big time."

* * *

**DONE! If only they did kiss in The Beak! Man I would be a happy girl. Please review! Let's go to 10 this time!**


	3. Part 3

**Heyo! StylishFashionista here! First of all, I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed. You guys are so awesome! So, thank you guys SOOOO MUCH! (I can't insert more exclamation points thanks to FanFiction, but I'd insert 100 if I could!) I'm in China right now, hopefully you guys know that, but I'm going back to America in about a week! Say YEAH! Um, enough about my life, let's get started! I'm going to pretend that Meapless In Seattle happened before Candace Disconnected. It'll make more sense once you read it. Also, I'm so sorry for not mentioning this before. Lyrics are in italics, if in a duet, Phineas' is in bold-italic while Isabella's is in underline-italic. So enjoy!**

**TeddyBearz88-Aww thanks so much! I don't mean to be beggy here, but do you mind reviewing to Miss Miami, um, three times? That's the amount of reviews I need for the second update. I am being too beggy, am I? AHHH! I'm sorry!**

**Guest-That's in this chapter right here!**

**foobar137-Aw thanks! And you're welcome! (lol how did I put those two sentences in the same review reply? Oh well...)**

**thedoraemons7-Hmmm, good question. Let's think, is it about Khaka Peu Peu or Phinabella? I think you know the answer to that ;)**

**Ryan Stoppable-Lol yes Phineas is a little late on that! And thank you so much!**

**Disclaimer: If I own Phineas and Ferb, why would I be writing this story if I could make it really happen?**

* * *

_Attempt #7, Day 101, Summer Belongs To You!_

"So Phineas, whatcha doin'... Up so early?" Isabella says. We were up at 5:01, and Ferb helped me gather everyone to our backyard.

"Today is the summer solstice, the longest day of the year!" I answer Isabella's question. "And Ferb and I are gonna make it even longer."

"So you built the Statue of Liberty?" Isabella asks. Statue of Liberty? Where did that come from?

"No..." I answer, before looking at the invention Ferb and I built, which was under a cloth. It was shaped as the Statue of Liberty. "Oh, wow. That is weird." I remove the sheet covering the invention. "Behold! The Amazing Sun-Beater 3000!"

The Fireside Girls, particularly Isabella, awe. "Wow! Amazing!"

"It's a name followed by a big number!" Buford exclaims, instead of aweing it like everyone else.

"It's fast and it runs on vegetable oil, so it's environmentally friendly," I explain. "In this ship, we will travel around the world as the sun does, making this, the longest day of summer, even longer! That'll give us twenty-four hours of continuous daylight; and add the extra fifteen hours we would've had anyway, that's almost a forty-hour day!"

However, that led to Buford yelling at me, saying that it isn't possible, and placing a bet with me. He's going to see if I can really make out the best of today. If I win, he has to give everyone back their bikes. If he wins, I have to confess that I am governed by the laws of physics and summer's not whatever I want to make of it. And also, I have to spend the rest of summer doing nothing. Easy win.

"Phineas, what are you doing?" Isabella asks, obviously worried for me. Wow, I didn't expect that after I blew up on her the other day. "You're putting your entire world view on the line. And for what? A bunch of bikes?"

"And a bug!" Buford adds.

I turn to Isabella. "Isabella, it isn't about the bikes. It's about my world view. You see, we all gotta ask ourselves just one question."

"What is a summer really, but a tepid month or three?" Clay Aiken sings.

Isabella looks at me with a knowing expression. "Clay Aiken? Really?"

I nod. "Yeah, I hired a stunt singer. What do you think?"

"Not a bad idea," Isabella smirks.

The song finishes, and even though the wing broke, it was really easy to fix (seriously, all you need is a bunch of duct tape). I open up Ferb's huge map of the world on the roof.

"Okay, we're getting a slight late start because of the broken wing," I sigh. "But here's the whole route. With stops in Tokyo and Paris to refuel."

Isabella approaches me. "You're going to Paris?"

I nod. "Yeah, wanna come?"

"To the City of Love?" Isabella asks.

I chuckle awkwardly. "That's what they call it."

"You're asking me to go to the City of Love with you?" Isabella clarifies.

I pause before answering, "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"Now, let me see if I got this straight..." Isabella starts, before Buford interrupts her.

"Hey Dinner Bell! I'm goin' with you to make sure you don't cheat," he exclaims.

I chuckle before talking to Buford, Baljeet and Candace. Isabella jumps into the plane while all of the commotion was going on. I just hope that today won't be awkward.

**LATER**

"Okay, everybody, let's get going," I say. We were at Paris, where we had just crashed. We were just bouncing around the world from a rubber band ball, and it was pretty awesome. "Candace, you go see Jeremy."

"Way ahead of ya!" she chants, running off.

I turn to Baljeet and Buford. "Baljeet and Buford, you guys go scare up the fuel we need."

"You're still gonna lose," Buford exclaims, but then his face softens up a little. "But do I like scaring things." He and Baljeet walk off.

I turn to Ferb. "Ferb, why don't you go to the Eiffel Tower and get a reading on the trade winds?" He nods, and Vanessa drives up, riding on an electric scooter.

"Hop on!" she exclaims, handing Ferb a helmet. He puts it on.

"Vanessa, you rented a scooter!" I say, amazed that Vanessa was thinking so ahead.

"Uhh, yeah," Vanessa stutters. "Rented." Ferb hops on the scooter, and Vanessa drives off into the busy street. **(AN: I'm a huge Ferbessa shipper!)**

"I'm going to go see if I can go find some parts," I say, before looking to Isabella. I wasn't sure whether or not to invite Isabella with me (I mean, come on, I don't want anything to be awkward with that last kiss and all). But, I couldn't leave Isabella at the boat alone. Who knows what would happen to her. I sigh. "Isabella, you want to come with me?"

"YES!" Isabella jumps in excitement, before flipping her hair nonchalantly. "I mean, yeah, sure, you know, whatever. It's all good, bro."

I already knew what I would do. I would just ignore her. Therefore, nothing awkward could ever happen between us today. I just have to focus on getting the plane parts. I can do this.

"So Phineas, what do you think of the City of Love?" Isabella asks.

"I wish it was the City of Airplane Parts," I sigh.

"Oh, you're just too stressed. You should take a moment to relax and enjoy it" Isabella then starts singing.

_We could share a crêpe sucrée At this Parisian café_

Isabella motions to a café, opening the door. I, however, look up.

"Huh. That awning could be used as a sail," I place a few fingers on my chin. "Or, you know, a parachute. Depending on how things go."

_Take a break and smell these flowers Underneath the Eiffel Tower_

Isabella passes me some flowers, but I was looking up, yet again.

"I wonder if they still have pieces of that hanging around?" I say, motioning to the Eiffel Tower. "The rivets would come in handy."

"Oh, Phineas..." Isabella sighs, then continues singing.

_Won't you share a crème brûlée with me?_

We were looking through a restaurant, where a couple was having a crème brulee. The waiter had a blowtorch to outline the edges of the bowl the crème brulee was in.

"Hey, look at that nifty little blow torch!" I exclaim.

_How perfect could this be In the City of Love?_ _(In the City of Love) In the City of Love (In the City of Love)_

Isabella was at the bridge alone while I was amazed at the blowtorch. I was about to go into the restaurant to ask for one, but then I was dragged by Isabella.

_We could try some fancy cheese_

We both look through a window for a fromagerie.

_Or peruse the galleries_

We look into a window of a small art gallery, where there were a few paintings hanging.

"I wonder if oil-based paint is combustible..." I ponder out loud. "As a rocket fuel."

_Isn't this a perfect day? How do I look in this beret?_

Isabella turned to me to show herself wearing a purple beret. She looked beautiful in it. But, I couldn't tell her that, because it'll make everything awkward. Oh, why did I have to mess everything up?

"Oh, that reminds me, we might need helmets!" I say, walking towards another direction.

_Oh, how can he not feel the same way?_ _When we're strolling down the Champs-Élysées_ _In the City of Love? (In the City of Love) (In the City of Love)_

We were strolling down the Champs-Elysees, when I saw a poster advertising for a French airline. They had a pretty nifty plane, and I was amazed by it.

_I wish that he would whisper "ma chérie, je t'aime" But all he wants to do is try to fix that plane_

Isabella was trying to get a portrait of both me and her, but I couldn't, because I was too busy trying to fix that plane. I was, however, fiddling with a bunch of plastic wind catchers.

_In the City of Love (In the City of Love) In the City of Love (in the City of Love) In the City of Love... (in the City of Love)_

We then walked to a bakery, where a man was on a ladder, taking down two giant plastic baguettes. I thought that would be perfect for the plane! And besides, I wouldn't want those to be wasted.

"Pardonnez-moi, monsieur, are you throwing those away?" I ask.

"C'est les ordres," the man answers boredly.

Isabella sighs. "This is about the plane, isn't it?"

"Well yeah, what else?" I answer, going up to the man to retrieve the plastic baguettes. I knew I was hurting Isabella, and I felt extremely sorry. But, I wouldn't want anything between Isabella and I to be awkward.

"Well, I guess we'll always have giant plastic baguettes," Isabella spat sarcastically.

We walked back to the plane, where Baljeet and Buford already were. They were putting cooking oil into the plane.

"Hey, Baljeet, Buford," I yell, catching their attention. "Do you mind strapping these giant baguettes onto the plane?"

"They're not real, are they?" Buford asks, licking his lips to show that he was hungry, which made no sense since he just ate a big plate of spaghetti and meatballs in Italy.

"Of course not," I answer. "They're plastic."

"Darn it," Buford mutters, before helping Baljeet strap on the baguettes with the spare rubber bands that we had.

"Well, the baguettes are rubber banded on," I turn to Isabella. "That should get us across the Atlantic. Why didn't we think of that in the first place?"

"Gee, I don't know," Isabella spat sarcastically. Ferb then showed up.

"Hey, Ferb. Where's Vanessa?" I ask.

Ferb looks down. "She went off with someone else."

I sigh. "That's too bad. I thought the two of you, you know, a boy, a girl, alone in the City of Love. I thought romance was a forgone conclusion."

That's what I thought automatically with Isabella as well, but I couldn't do anything because it would've became too awkward. I then heard a snap, so I turn to Isabella.

"Isabella, did you say something?" I ask her in worry.

"I need a new pencil," Isabella spat, but not sarcastically. This time, she was just plain annoyed. Ferb passes Isabella another pencil that was in his hair, and Candace walks right past us.

"Oh, hey, Candace. So how'd it go?" I ask her. "Did you see Jeremy?"

"Well, I saw him," Candace answers. "I just didn't talk to him."

"Oh, that's too bad," I sigh, going back to the same quote I said to Ferb. "I thought, you know, the two of you, a boy, a girl, _alone_ in the City of Love..."

I then hear growling, so I turn to Isabella. Isabella looked like her head was about to explode.

"Isabella, are you okay?" I ask her.

"Peachy," Isabella spat, annoyed.

After talking to Candace about her love problems, I got everyone back on the boat. Then, Candace found Jeremy, had her perfect love story, the end. Candace has the love story easy. I just wish it was that easy for Isabella.

**LATER**

"There, There's got to be some minerals or something down here that we can use!" I exclaim desperately. We were stranded on an island, and there's got to be at least one solution! "I mean, we can't...we can't just be _stuck_ here!"

I could watch Isabella walking towards Ferb. Ferb hands her a handkerchief. "Thanks, Ferb. I just don't know what to do. I mean, we were in Paris, the most romantic city in the world and..._" _she starts to sob. "He didn't even notice me!" She then blows into the handkerchief. "I just feel like giving up, and look at him!"

I pop out of the hole, for two reasons. 1: to show everyone what we have and 2: to check on Isabella. "Look! A sponge and a starfish!" I exclaim. "There's gotta be something we can make out of this! Ah! Oh no, that's ridiculous!" I throw the sponge and starfish away, and then dive back into the hole, digging for more stuff.

"It's as if I don't exist!" Isabella cries. _Oops._ "I would give anything if he would just sit down with me and enjoy this beautiful sunset."

I watch as Ferb left Isabella, so I run over there. "We, we, we could—We, we we could dig a tunnel under the ocean and then we could, uh, we could...we can, we can...we..." My eyes then widen, as I knew I had to say something that I never said in a long time. "We _can't_. I can't...I can't believe there's nothing we can do to get off of this..." I sigh and sit next to Isabella. "I guess at least we can sit and watch this beautiful sunset." The sunset was beautiful. And it was just Isabella and I. Maybe this wouldn't be that bad.

Isabella stares at me for a moment. "No," she says firmly.

"What?" I look at her.

She stands up. "No, you are _not_ going to enjoy this beautiful sunset!" But isn't that what she said she wanted me to do?

"I'm not?" I ask, confused on what Isabella was saying.

"You built a rollercoaster through downtown! You made giant tree-house robots! You traveled through time for crying out loud, twice!" Isabella exclaims.

I sigh. "But, Isabella, there's nothing here for me to work with."

"Well, that's not the Phineas Flynn that I fell in..." she pauses. "to...this...situation with. You showed us all in Ferb's map how this is possible and I'm not gonna let you sit there and-"

I smile, knowing an idea that could actually work. "Ferb's map!" I jump up. "That's it! Isabella, you're the best!" I hug Isabella tightly. I definitely felt some sparks, but I instantly let go to avoid any awkwardness. "Hey Ferb. Let's see that map again."

Ferb hands me the map, and I smirk. This will be perfect.

**LATER**

We finally got back to Danville on time, and it was a relief. I look to Isabella and we both share a look. We both knew what to do.

**_It's been a long, long day  
And there were moments when I doubted_**

_That we'd ever reach the point  
Where we could laugh and sing about it_

We were dancing together, and it was really fun.

_Now the sun has set on this  
Another extraordinary day  
And when it comes around again  
You know I'll say_

Everyone else started to join in the dance as well.

_Tell me what you wanna do today  
All we need is a place to start  
If we have heart, we'll make it  
'Cause we're not messin' around (we're not messin' around)_

Isabella and I were standing around Ferb, who was playing the electric bass.

_Yes we can dream it, do it, build it, make it  
I know we can really take it  
To the limit before the sun goes down_

Isabella and I were walking in different directions, before I grab both of her hands and spin her around. Good thing everyone was too busy being engrossed into the song, or they would've seen me blushing. I then lead her under a bridge made by people's arms, holding her hand.

**_As soon as you wake up you gotta make your move  
_**_Don't miss the beat, just get into the groove_

_The sun is shinin', there's a lot that you can do (a lot that you can do)_

We were both leading our own dance groups, before conjoining both of ours.

_There's a world of possibilities outside your door  
Why settle for a little, you can get much more  
Don't need an invitation, every day is new  
Yes, it's true_

Isabella, Ferb and I were in one of the rollercoaster carts. Buford was pushing it. Isabella was rowing with a tennis racket, and I look at her and smile. She smiles back, and I lead her out of the rollercoaster cart and onto the stage in front of three microphones.

_Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (Summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to everyone, so have some fun  
There's nothing better to do  
Summer belongs to you_

Candace then started to sing, and I smile. She really is the best big sister I could ever have. She then passes me her microphone when she spotted Jeremy, and I smile. Those two are just adorable.** (AN: I am such a Canderemy shipper too!)**

_Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to boys and girls all around the world  
We wouldn't say it if it wasn't true S  
ummer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_

I watch as Jeremy and Candace kiss, and smile at them. I really wish Isabella and I weren't so complicated...

_Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Whatever you want to do, you make the rules  
You got the tools to see it through  
Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)_

I grab Isabella's hand and start jumping around.

_Summer belongs to you (summer belongs to you)  
Just remember that you can do it and when you're through it  
Will change your point of view  
Summer belongs to you!_

We all jump, doing jazz hands as the song started to end.

"Hey, where's Perry?" I ask. Everyone else shrugs and goes back to enjoying the party.

I walk up to Isabella. "You did a good job."

"Thanks," Isabella smiles and blushes. "You did too."

I trace my foot to draw a circle.

"Um, Phineas, about that kiss..." Isabella starts.

I immediately look alarmed. What should I do? Or say? Maybe the easiest thing is to flee. I run over to Ferb, whispering "Just go with it." I could hear Isabella sigh sadly. Oh well.

* * *

_Attempt #8, Day 114, Canderemy_

"What'cha doooin'?" Isabella says oh-so-cutely. I turn to her.

"Hey, Isabella," I smile, before looking at the huge metal dog in front of me. "We're building a giant robotic dog."

"Like when we made that title sequence!" Baljeet exclaims. Oh, I remember that. That was so much fun to make.

"Mmm, I'd rather give a monkey a shower," Buford says, referencing the title sequence again. I smile.

"So, uh, Phineas," Isabella twirls a lock of her raven black hair on her pointer finger. "I was wondering if maybe after this you'd like to go to the premiere of the new Stumbleberry Finkbat movie."

I rummage through a bunch of wires in the metallic dog. "Huh? Oh, sure. Sounds cool."

"I'd like to go to that," Ferb comments. Oh, for a second, I forgot he was here. Well, if Ferb can go, I guess that's good. No awkwardness. It's just friends.

"Uh, sorry, I - I only have one extra ticket, and...it's sold out," Isabella stumbles in her words. "So, I thought maybe Phineas and I could go - uh, not to necessarily exclude-"

I pause, then think about it. If I say no, then everyone will think something's up, and Isabella would be heartbroken. So what's the harm in saying yes? "Yeah, I can go after I finish up here," I answer." Done with the wiring, Ferb?"

Ferb produces a back scratcher and scratches the dog, causing its hind leg to rise and twitch

I give him a thumbs up. "Lookin' good," I then look around. "Hey, where's Perry?"

**LATER**

"Tail wag, check. Rolling over, check," I say, looking through my 'Robotic Dog Actions' checklist. I then felt a hand on my back.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella sighs. "Whatcha still doin'?"

"Just going through a last minute checklist, now that the dog is done," I answer.

"Does this mean that we can go to the movie now?" Isabella asks, hope evident in her voice.

I look to Ferb. "All set, Ferb?" Ferb nods. "Let's fire this puppy up!" Ferb goes into the puppy and turns it on. I then turn to Isabella.

"I don't see why not," I shrug.

"Great!" Isabella beams. "We can still catch the matinee!"

"Phineas! What did you do?!" Candace storms into the backyard with a sleeping Jeremy.

I shrug, before helping Candace. The movie may be delayed just a little bit, but I don't think Isabella would mind. Right?

**LATER**

"Tada!" I exclaim. We were still in the backyard, but instead of working on the robotic dog, we were working on a molecular separator for Candace. "Representing the Molecular Separator! I can't believe how fast we rebuilt it, Ferb." I then shrug. "Of course, breaking the uncommunible laws of physics is always easier the second time."

"Great!" Isabella exclaims. "Does that mean we can go to the movies now?"

I smile at her. "Sure does. The movie theater is right next to the street fair. All we got to do is get this to Candace and separate her and Jeremy." I can't help but say this, but I'm really excited for this movie date-thing. It might be awkward, but it'll be fun!

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Isabella says, practically jumping to leave the backyard.

"I believe we're waiting for Rover to put the Molecular Separator down," Ferb says, motioning to Rover, who was running across the road.

"Hey!" Isabella cries.

"Drop it, boy!" I yell, as we all start running to catch up to Rover.

**LATER**

"So, we, uh, got everything sorted out now," Isabella says.

"Yeah," I smile. I can't wait to go to the movie now! It's actually really exciting. Maybe I can apologize to Isabella there. Maybe I can actually sort this whole predicament out. "Wanna catch that movie?"

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella blushes, which is extremely adorable.

I sigh. "OK, bro, I guess I'll see you back at the house."

But, then, the strangest thing happened. A green ray hit Ferb and I, and we instantly became one person.

"Oh. My. God," Isabella says, completely in shock.

"Hey!" I smile. "Does this mean we can all go now?" I was really bummed that I couldn't spend the time at the movie alone with Isabella, but Ferb's going to be there. It'll eliminate any awkwardness there!

"Yes, yes it does," Ferb says. It felt really weird sharing a body, but I guess it worked. We were way more conjoined than Candace and Jeremy were.

I could hear Isabella sigh sadly. "OK, let's go."

The movie was fun. It really was. But, every minute, I wished it was just Isabella and I. Without Ferb. It wouldn't have been awkward either way.

* * *

_Attempt #9, Day 122, Meapless In Seattle_

"RUN!" Meap yells with his translation mustache on. Meap had just landed in our backyard with a ship, which I presumably believe was his, and we were talking. And now, we're running.

"Hi Phineas-" Isabella pops at the gate leading to our backyard.

I grab Isabella at the waist, which I never expected to actually do until later in my life. "RUN!" We all run to the front yard. I sigh in relief. At least Izzy's safe.

**LATER**

"Children, and Candace, I need your help," Meap says. He told us the entire story about Zachariah Yore and cutonium. We had to get rid of the cutonium that was coming straight towards Earth. "Someone else wants to lay his hands on the cutonium, and we have to find it first."

"No problem," I smile. "Ferb and I can build another cute tracker with these parts. Of course, this time we'll have to adjust the settings to ignore Meap's cuteness." I look to see Isabella frowning. "Oh! And yours too, Isabella."

Isabella glares at me. "I don't need your charity." Oopsy.

**LATER**

"Awwwww..." I smile, becoming tranced into Mitch's cuteness. I mean, come on, he was absolutely adorable. "Aww, look at the little guy. What's the fastest way I can transfer all my assets into his name?"

I was engrossed into Mitch, and then I see Meap pop up. Meap and Mitch start fighting, each shooting their own cute death rays at each other.

"Aww, they're blasting away at each other with really cute death rays," I coo. It was just adorable. I could barely hear screaming, but I was too tranced by Mitch's cuteness to actually do anything.

"Oh no! Meap needs our help! Phineas! Phineas!" I could barely interpret Isabella's words, as they were blurry because of my trance. I could feel Isabella drag me down onto the floor. "Come on, Phineas! Snap out of it! Phineas, Meap is down. He's been out-cuted." I watch as Isabella takes off her helmet and her hair flips around to the side. It goes back to normal except for a strand, which she sweeps off to the side. "What are we gonna do? Phineas?"

I immediately snap out of my trance to look straight to Isabella. She is absolutely adorable, and what she just did proves it. Wait a second...

"Is-Isabella," I smile. "Hey, wait a minute! Isabella, we've had a secret cute weapon all this time. You!" I motion to her, and Isabella looks shocked.

"Me?" she asks unsurely.

"Don't you see? You can take him. He's only cute on the outside, but your cuteness goes right to your core." I smile.

"So what you're saying is, you think I'm cute?" Isabella smiles and blushes.

"It's a scientific fact!" I exclaim, picking up the Cute-Tracker 2.0. "I had to put an 8000-ohm resistor on the cute-tracker just to keep you from burning it out!"

There was an awkward pause. I smile straight at her. She has to believe my words. She knows I truly mean what I say.

Isabella sighs. "Close enough," she says in an annoyed tone. Why should she be annoyed? I just complimented her! "I'm on it."

"You can do it Isabella, just be yourself!" I yell to her, as she grabs a rope and swings on it. She lands close to Mitch, and I use Isabella's mirror to watch what was going on. "Hey Mitch," Isabella says. Mitch turns around, and so does Isabella. She was surrounded by a pink flashing aura, and was blushing. Her eyelashes were longer than usual, and she poses as cutely as she can. "Whatcha doin'?" she says as cutely as she can, and it obviously worked, as I sigh deeply. Her voice was echoing the chamber, and each time I heard it, I blushed. I had it bad for her.

"Meap!" Mitch exclaims. He gets thrown backwards towards a wall, discharging his cuteness in the process. He puts on the translation mustache. "Ow," he mutters.

I then hear cheering.

"Children, you did it," Meap says. "You saved not only my planet, but the entire galaxy from Mitch's adorable yet evil plan." Ferb and I slide to the main platform "On behalf of my people, I thank you."

"It was our pleasure Meap," I smile, before turning to Isabella. "Isabella, good job being you."

"Thanks Phineas," Isabella tucks a lock of hair behind her ear.

I smile. Maybe I can actually set things straight. I can make sure nothing is awkward between us. I want everything to turn out just perfect.

"Isabella?"

Isabella turns to me.

"About that kiss..." I start.

"Yeah?" Isabella turns to me, her eyes looking straight into mine.

"I-" I start, before hearing Candace's voice.

"Oh, no you don't!"

I then hear a thud coming from Candace's cellphone, which she had thrown on the button to stop Mitch. Isabella and I chuckle, and I look back at Isabella.

"We'll talk about it later," I tell her.

"Definitely," Isabella smiles, and we got back to Meap, Ferb and Candace.

But 'later' was later than I had expected. It turned into days, and I knew that 'later' could easily turn into never.

* * *

_Attempt #10, Day 154, Candace Disconnected_

"Ready spaghetti!" Isabella calls fro the driveway. I was going to try out one of Candace's apps on her phone, just to make sure it works.

"Go to Isabella," I say into the cellphone. The cellphone instantly transports me to Isabella, and our noses were touching.

"Hey, Phineas," Isabella says. I could smell her breath, and it smelled like mint. God, I love mint. "Whatcha doin'?"

"I'm transporting," I answer. I locked my gaze into hers, and I knew what to do.

I kissed Isabella, again.

She reciprocates my action, before letting go and bursting out crying.

I immediately looked worried. "Isabella, what's wrong?" I ask her.

"You're just going to play me again, aren't you?" Isabella spat.

"Wait, what?" I ask, confused on what Isabella was trying to say.

"Remember last time you kissed me?" Isabella asks, tears flooding from her eyes. "You kissed me, then yelled at me, telling me to forget it ever happened. Then, all these days passed, and I thought we were going to stay friends, and then here we are, kissing again!" Isabella turns away from me.

"Isabella, look at me," I say, turning Isabella's body to face me. "I'm not trying to play you. I was just confused on what was going on. I swear, I would never play you, ever."

Isabella sheds a quick tear, wiping it with her hand. "Then what do you think of me?"

"I think you're the most adorable person I've ever met," I tell her, and she just turns away. Wait a second. This all makes sense now!

"No, Isabella, you're more than adorable," I tell her. "You're the nicest, sweetest, most beautiful person on this planet. You've always been there for me. And, I love you."

I sigh. I can't believe I just said that. I close my eyes, waiting for Isabella to slap me or get Buford to punch me or something, but instead, I felt a pair of arm cross around me.

"Oh, Phineas," Isabella sighs. "That's the sweetest thing anyone has said to me."

"T-thanks," I stutter, even though I'm not one to stutter.

"And Phineas?" Isabella lets go of me and meets my gaze.

"Yeah?" I say.

"I love you too," Isabella smiles.

I lean in and kiss her one more time. It was absolutely amazing. And I'm going to be cliché and say that in that moment, I swear, we were infinite.

* * *

**Cliché Phineas... If only this actually happened during Candace Disconnected! I was going to add more, like Phineas and Ferb: Across The Second Dimension and Happy New Year, but Phineas and Isabella forgot about their kiss during the first one, and I had no idea how to incorporate the latter. Oh well. The ending was also supposed tobe a surprise party for Isabella, but I wanted most of this story to be episode rewrites! Hope you guys enjoyed this three-shot! And you know what I'm going to say. Please review!**


End file.
